Razão para Viver
by By Mandora
Summary: InuYasha parte para salvar Kagome, mas dessa vez o inimigo se revela o pior de seus pesadelos. Como afinal lutar contra Kikyou, a seqüestradora de Kagome, e o que a sacerdotisa quer com a jovem dos tempos modernos? Ele só poderá ter uma das duas...
1. A Verdade e o Adeus

**Disclaimer:**  
Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

**Legenda:**  
" " Pensamentos dos personagens  
– Fala dos personagens  
-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro  
(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

**Formas de Tratamento:**  
Os personagens de Inu-yasha possuem um jeito próprio de se tratarem, jeito este que foi mutilado pela versão brasileira. A maioria utiliza pronomes de tratamento ou formas respeitosas quando falam com/de outras pessoas. É claro, essa regrinha não se aplica ao próprio Inu-yasha, uma vez que ele tem um jeito rebelde de ser. Ele não usa sufixo de tratamento com ninguém, na maioria das vezes ou é o nome da pessoa ou algum xingamento... Isso se dê talvez pela forma como ele foi criado, na base da porrada. Nunca tiveram respeito com ele pelo fato dele ser um hanyou, então ele não demonstra respeito por ninguém. Na série/manga o único personagem que o trata de forma respeitosa é o Myouga, chamando-o por Inu-yasha-sama.

Houshi-sama – É algo como "Senhor monge" e é como a Sango realmente chama o Miroku. Independente das safadezas que ele faça, ela nunca o chama pelo nome. Ele por sua vez a trata apenas pelo nome. Para as demais pessoas ele usa sufixos de tratamento.

Nome do personagem-sama – Esse sufixo é muito usado por vários personagens para demonstrar respeito pela posição da pessoa com quem/de falam, geralmente sacerdotes, líderes, mestres... é usado para homens e mulheres.

Nome do personagem-chan – Esse é outro sufixo muito usado por vários personagens para demonstrar uma certa afeição/amizade pela pessoa com/de quem falam, geralmente familiares, amigos... É usado, na maioria das vezes, para mulheres e crianças.

* * *

**N/A: **Depois de muitos anos eu resolvi investir na idéia de reescrever esta fic. Ela estava em formato script. Não reparem não, mas foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi e às pressas porque era para um concurso que acabou não acontecendo, logo vocês vão notar a diferença do jeito de escrever. É um texto leve e romântico, com umas boas cenas de comédia. Espero que gostem! o/

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A Verdade E O Adeus**

Inu-yasha corria desesperadamente pela floresta, seguido por Sango, Miroku e Shippou montados em Kirara.

– Kagome! – Chamava o hanyou (x). 

– Kirara! Voe o mais rápido que puder! – Pediu a exterminadora.

– O Inu-yasha não está pensando claramente! Ele não percebe que isso tudo é uma armadilha!

– Seja lá como for, Houshi-sama, temos que salvar a Kagome-chan, antes de qualquer coisa!

O hanyou não conseguia imaginar porque Kagome tinha sido seqüestrada. Observava os fragmentos da Jóia em sua mão enquanto corria. "Ela nem estava com os fragmentos. Kikyou queria a Kagome, mas por quê?" Então se lembrou da colegial sendo carregada pelos Shinidamachuu, os youkais (x) carregadores de alma da sacerdotisa morta-viva. "Maldição! Por que você fez isso, Kikyou?". Na parte mais densa da floresta, eles se depararam com uma barreira mágica pela qual não conseguiam passar.

– Tem certeza de que é por aqui, Inu-yasha?

– Tenho sim, Miroku! O cheiro da Kagome está vindo de detrás desta barreira. E não está longe!

– Como vamos passar por ela? – Perguntou Shippou.

– Vamos dar a volta e ver se encontramos um ponto fraco. – Sugeriu o monge.

Inu-yasha consentiu com a cabeça e o grupo começou a caminhar. "O cheiro da Kagome está ficando mais forte. E o da Kikyou também!". Foi quando se depararam com aquela cena. Apesar da barreira, eles podiam ver claramente. Kagome estava presa a uma árvore pelos Shinidamachuu e a sacerdotisa estava de frente para ela, segurando uma tigela de barro.  
– Ki... Kikyou... – O hanyou estava perplexo e confuso.

– Kikyou! – Exclamou a colegial. – O que você está querendo comigo? Eu não estou com os fragmentos!

– Menina tola! Você realmente está achando que eu te trouxe até aqui por causa da Jóia Shikon (x)? – Sorriu maldosamente. – Eu quero tomar o que é meu...

– Tomar o que é... – Então a jovem lembrou-se de quando sua alma foi retirada de seu corpo e colocada no da sacerdotisa. – Não... Você não pode...

– Eu quero a minha alma de volta. Quando aquela maldita bruxa me trouxe para este mundo, me deu um corpo de barro e ossos que não pode se sustentar sem sua alma. Eu tenho que ficar dependendo das almas dos mortos para me sustentar. Mas a alma que está no seu corpo, que é minha por direito, poderia resolver este problema.

– Mas continuaria com um corpo feito de barro e ossos, não estaria viva de verdade...

– Isso eu posso resolver com a Jóia Shikon. O Inu-yasha me pertence. Ele vai continuar a procurar os fragmentos que faltam, mesmo depois que você se for. Se ele não conseguir, Naraku conseguirá. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi me tornar uma humana normal, levar uma vida normal... Eu mal pude acreditar quando consegui convencer Inu-yasha a se tornar humano. Isso faria com que a Jóia desaparecesse, porque ela seria purificada. Eu até poderia ficar com ele, seria divertido durante algum tempo.

– Kikyou, do que é que você está falando? Eu queria que fosse diferente... – Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas o Inu-yasha te ama...

– Eu sei. Eu também o amava... Porque ele era a única chance que eu tinha de me libertar daquela obrigação. Você realmente acha que eu ficaria com um moleque como ele para sempre?

Aquelas palavras foram como facadas no coração do hanyou, que a tudo ouvia silenciosamente. "Não... Não pode ser... Antes ela tivesse me matado ao invés de me lacrar com aquela flecha..." Miroku tentou confortá-lo, colocando a mão em seu ombro, mas sabia que nada que dissesse poderia aliviar sua dor. Inu-yasha tinha um brilho úmido nos olhos, seu corpo todo tremia.

– Naquela época, Naraku me atrapalhou. – Continuou a sacerdotisa. – Mas agora, eu sou muito mais poderosa. Eu aprendi muito... Inclusive o feitiço daquela bruxa para retirar a alma de um corpo! – Jogou o conteúdo da tigela em Kagome.

– Argh! Isso fede! Fede igual a...

– Isso mesmo. Essa é a poção que a bruxa usou para retirar sua alma e colocá-la no meu corpo, só que eu a melhorei... Será muito mais rápido. E você não poderá tomá-la de volta!

Miroku não podia mais só ficar olhando. Sacou um de seus ofuda (x) e o encostou na testa. Depois, o arremessou contra a barreira, onde ficou grudado, emitindo várias faíscas. Girou seu bastão no ar e golpeou a barreira naquele local.

– Poder de Buda! – O golpe causou um clarão e um buraco na barreira. – Depressa!

Todos passaram rapidamente pelo buraco que logo em seguida fechou-se.

– Por que você não fez isso antes? – Perguntou a exterminadora.

– Porque eu não sabia se iria dar certo!

– Então, foi um golpe de sorte. – Concluiu ela.

– Pois é. – Finalizou ele, completamente sem graça.

O golpe contra a barreira de energia chamou a atenção da sacerdotisa.

– Minha barreira... Mas como?... – Ficou surpresa ao ver Inu-yasha diante de si, empunhando a Tessaiga. – Inu-yasha, o que você...

– Cale essa boca, Kikyou! Chega de mentiras! Será que alguma vez você já me disse alguma verdade? Eu escutei tudo o que disse, sua maldita! Não vou deixar que você roube a alma da Kagome! – E avançou contra ela.

"Como ela pode permanecer com o semblante tão calmo desse jeito? Será que ela não acredita que eu...", Perguntou-se ele. Seu ataque foi interrompido pelos Shinidamachuu que jogaram Kagome entre ele e Kikyou, que mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

– Se você me matar, Inu-yasha, ela também morrerá, porque agora nos estamos ligadas através da magia. – Ergueu seus braços e a alma de Kagome abandonou o corpo da colegial para entrar em seu corpo.

Ele segurou a jovem nos braços. Ela estava fria e seus olhos abertos, mas não tinham mais o mesmo brilho de antes.

– Kagome...

– Eu posso sentir essa alma poderosa de novo... Não preciso mais das outras. – Inúmeras bolas de energia começaram a ser libertadas daquele corpo de barro, eram as almas que ela havia roubado.

– Maldição! Kikyou! Devolva a alma da Kagome! – Avançou contra a sacerdotisa, mas não conseguiu tocá-la porque ela ergueu outra barreira entre eles.

– Seu idiota! Eu posso erguer quantas barreiras eu quiser! Foi divertido brincar com você, mas agora já chega!

Ela balançou seu braço no ar, gerando uma força que empurrou Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara para longe. O hanyou levantou-se e avançou contra a barreira, golpeando-a com sua espada, mas só conseguiu ser jogado para longe novamente. Os youkais de Kikyou se enrolaram em seu corpo e o prenderam, fazendo-o derrubar sua arma. Ficou observando a sacerdotisa aproximar-se, pronta para destruí-lo. "Então, é isso? É o meu fim?"

– Vocês já me causaram problemas demais! – Criou uma barreira ao redor dos outros que ia diminuindo cada vez mais. – Adeus, Inu-yasha...

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e começou a emanar energia. Ele sentia como se estivesse recebendo um raio no peito, derretendo-o de fora para dentro.

"É o fim..." Pensou consigo mesmo. Sua mente mergulhou em um escuro vazio, se sentia só e com frio. Então, do nada a sua frente, surgiu uma luz brilhante. Uma luz que emitia um calor que ele nunca havia sentido, que aquecia o seu coração. "Mas quem é?..." O brilho tomou a forma de um rosto sorridente que estendeu uma mão para ele. "Esse rosto... é... Kagome... Kagome!" Reunindo as últimas forças que ainda tinha, seguiu em direção àquele rosto. Acordou com Kagome diante de si, segurando o braço de Kikyou, impedindo-a de queimá-lo até a morte.

– Como você pode ainda estar se mexendo? – Perguntou a sacerdotisa surpresa.

– Eu quero... a minha... alma... de volta!

O encontro do olhar das duas causou uma onda de choque que percorreu o corpo de Kikyou, pulsando fortemente.

– NNÃÃÃOOO!!!

Os youkais que prendiam Inu-yasha desapareceram, libertando-o. Ele caiu de joelhos, tentando recuperar um pouco do fôlego. O campo de energia que prendia seus amigos também se desfez. Puderam ver quando parte da alma de Kagome começou a sair do corpo de Kikyou e a voltar para o corpo da jovem. Um redemoinho de energia se formou ao redor das duas, impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar. A própria insanidade parecia haver se apossado da sacerdotisa.

– Se eu tiver que morrer, vou levar você comigo, garota! – Ela agarrou o braço da jovem, impedindo-a de sair do redemoinho.

Apesar da dificuldade, Inu-yasha levantou-se. Sabia que deveria fazer algo, caso contrário, Kagome seria arrastada juntamente com Kikyou. Olhou para sua espada Tessaiga no chão e a pegou. Avançou contra o redemoinho em direção à colegial.

– Inu-yasha, cuidado! Você vai ser tragado!

Mas ele não deu ouvidos aos apelos do monge. Continuou avançando, cortando o redemoinho com a Tessaiga até chegar até elas.

– Inu-yasha... Eu estou morrendo... – Foi que ouviu a sacerdotisa dizer.

Mesmo após de tudo o que ouvira dela, aquelas palavras lhe doeram no coração. Com o olhar cheio de lágrimas, acariciou seu rosto gentilmente.

– Minha Kikyou... Você já está morta. Eu... eu sinto muito. – Ergueu sua espada. – Adeus!

E, com a lâmina da Tessaiga, cortou o braço que ela usava para segurar Kagome. Agarrou a jovem e saiu correndo do redemoinho. Ficou observando enquanto o corpo de Kikyou se desfazia, agora que alma de Kagome estava saindo completamente dele na forma de bolas de energia e retornando para o seu devido lugar. O ar se acalmou e a sacerdotisa caiu de joelhos. Ela estava sumindo. Estendeu sua mão que sobrara para Inu-yasha, com olhos suplicantes. Relutantemente, ele foi se aproximando dela. Kagome mal podia acreditar. "Depois de tudo o que ela fez e disse, ele ainda quer estar com ela." Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Com as lágrimas, Kikyou desapareceu completamente.

– Kikyou... – Lamentou ele, sentando-se sobre os joelhos, de cabeça baixa.

– Inu-yasha... – Kagome levantou-se e foi até ele, mas antes que ela o tocasse, ele se ergueu e saiu andando. Não queria que ela visse suas lágrimas.

– Me deixe em paz, Kagome... Eu quero ficar sozinho.

– Mas...

Miroku aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, impedindo-a de seguir o hanyou.

– Vamos dar um tempo para ele.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Três dias se passaram. Era noite e a lua cheia estava alta no céu. Inu-yasha continuava com o grupo, mas mantinha uma certa distância. Não falava com ninguém, nem com aquela cuja vida ele teve que escolher salvar. Elas eram tão parecidas que era doloroso demais estar com ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se afastar. Seu coração, que pedia para ir embora, também implorava para não deixá-la.

Kagome estava bebendo um pouco de chá, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, que estava no alto de uma árvore, uns 30 metros de distância. Sango aproximou-se e a cobriu com uma manta.

– Está frio, Kagome-chan. É melhor se aquecer. Não quer comer agora?

– Não, obrigada, Sango-chan.

– Eu estou preocupada com você. Você não come, não dorme. Vai acabar ficando doente.

Parecia que as preocupações da exterminadora não importavam para a jovem.

– Sango-chan, será que o Inu-yasha está com frio?

– Ele está melhor do que você, na medida do possível.

– Ele nem perguntou se eu estava bem...

– Ele fez mais que isso.

– Como assim, Sango-chan?

– Ele cortou o braço da mulher que ele amava só para te salvar. Foi você quem ele escolheu tirar daquele inferno. Você, Kagome-chan. Não a Kikyou. Eu acho que isso quer dizer muita coisa... Se ele não pôde te dizer nada é porque seu coração está partido e ele precisa reunir os pedaços. Mas se realmente não se importasse, não ficaria por perto.

A jovem consentiu com a cabeça. Ela também tinha muitas coisas para contar para ele, mas estava tudo preso em sua garganta. Abraçou a exterminadora e desatou a chorar.

– Está tudo bem, Kagome-chan.

Miroku, que também sorvia seu chá, desviou o olhar para as duas e pensou "Porque Sango não se agarra assim comigo para chorar de vez em quando?"

Inu-yasha os observava do alto da árvore. Apesar da distância, podia escutar seus soluços, talvez até as batidas do seu coração. Estava mais sensível em relação a ela. Resolveu descer da árvore quando sentiu no ar um cheiro de youkai. Kagome enxugou suas lágrimas e voltou seu olhar na direção dele, apenas para constatar que ele não estava mais lá.

– Ai, meus Deus! Ele foi embora! Inu-yasha! – Saiu correndo, aos berros, tentando encontrá-lo.

Sango ia atrás dela, mas Miroku ficou na sua frente.

– Houshi-sama, ela não pode ficar andando por aí sozinha nesse estado!

– Ela não vai estar sozinha. Inu-yasha está lá, se lembra? Já está na hora daqueles dois se acertarem.

– É que... – Ela parecia estar em dúvida.

Foi quando o monge a puxou contra seu peito e a abraçou fortemente.

– Eu sei que ela é sua amiga e o quanto você está preocupada com ela... Olhe. Peça a Kirara que a siga discretamente, assim você ficará mais tranqüila.

– Sim... Está bem... – Começou ela, vermelha de vergonha. Então pôde sentir uma das mãos do monge 'caminhar' pelas suas costas abaixo. – Mas se a sua mão descer mais um pouco você vai dormir mais cedo...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_(x) Youkai – Ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio.  
(x) Hanyou – Meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.  
(x) Jóia Shikon – Significa Jóia das Quatro Almas. Um amuleto sobrenatural que concede grande poder, tanto para o bem como para o mal, dependendo da índole de quem o controla. Acredita-se que todo ser vivo possui quatro almas: Arami Tama é "Yuu" que representa a Coragem; Nikimi Tama é "Shin" que representa a Amizade; Fushigi Tama é "Chi" que representa a Sabedoria; Sakimi Tama é "Ai" que representa o Amor. A união dessas quatro almas forma o espírito.  
(x) Ofuda – Significa amuleto e é o nome dado aos pergaminhos mágicos que monges como Miroku utilizam. 


	2. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 2 - O Reencontro**

Enquanto corria pela floresta, Kagome só tinha um pensamento. "Não me deixe, Inu-yasha! Não me deixe!" De repente, foi agarrada e arrastada para detrás de uma árvore pelo hanyou. Ele cobriu sua boca, a segurou fortemente contra o seu peito e ficou vigiando. Estava de tocaia.

– Você é muito barulhenta, sabia? Faça silêncio... – A soltou lentamente.

– Por que você foi embora?!

– Eu não disse para você fazer silêncio. Estou sentindo o cheiro de um youkai.

– Um youkai? Onde? – Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que procurando saber onde estava o perigo.

– Bem, ele ainda está longe. – Confessou, meio desconcertado. – Mas ele fede tanto que o vento me trouxe o seu cheiro. – Desviou o olhar. – Por que você não está com os outros?

– Porque você está aqui...

Ela estava tão perto. Era demais para ele. Empurrou-a suavemente e afastou-se, sentando-se numa pedra, de costas para ela.

– Você não consegue ficar perto de mim. Não consegue sequer olhar para mim... Eu acho que você ainda está zangado comigo... – Virou-se e começou a se retirar, até escutar as palavras dele.

– Não estou zangado com você.

– Então por que...

– Será que você poderia não dizer mais nada?

– Então é isso? – Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou atrás dele. – Você quer que eu me cale?

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. "Kikyou também disse a mesma coisa."

– Kagome, me diga, você está bem?

– Apesar de estar bem fisicamente, sinto falta de uma coisa muito importante...

– Do quê?

– De você.

"Eu também senti sua falta...". Pensou ele, mas não conseguia dizer.

– Desde que a Kikyou se foi, você tem andado sozinho e distante. Não fala mais com ninguém. Nem sei como nós estamos tendo essa conversa... Eu sei que você preferia que ela estivesse aqui, mas eu não queria morrer...

Foi quando ele se virou e acariciou o rosto dela, surpreendendo-a. "Desde de quando ele é assim tão gentil?"

– Não diga bobagens, Kagome. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo exatamente igual. Ainda te salvaria. Não me arrependo disso.

– Mas... – Comentou ela, esperando pela conclusão do que ele tinha para lhe dizer.

– Kikyou sempre foi a razão de tudo que eu fiz, de uma forma ou de outra. Mesmo quando eu soube que ela havia morrido, ainda tinha você.

– Eu ainda estou aqui... – O abraçou carinhosamente. Ele, por sua vez, retribuiu de forma tímida no começo, mas depois se entregou.

– Mas a forma como eu via você mudou. Apesar da aparência, não há mais nada da Kikyou em você... Eu só vejo você mesma.

– Entendi... – Ela teve os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele não pôde entender até que ela terminasse de falar. – Eu não sou suficiente para você... – Levantou-se e saiu correndo, mas Inu-yasha a impediu segurando a sua mão. – Por favor, me deixa ir embora...

– Você me deixaria ir embora... – Aproximou-se e segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela. – ...mesmo que eu te pedisse?

Ela mal conseguia falar enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

– Eu não quero que você vá embora.

– Eu não irei. – Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela. – Não irei mais... Porque agora eu encontrei uma razão para ficar.

Seus olhos brilhavam, tanto os dela como os dele. Ele puxou-a para perto de si. Ambos podiam sentir seus corações batendo cada vez mais rápido, seus lábios cada vez mais próximos. No instante em que se tocaram, Inu-yasha deu um pulo para trás e sacou a Tessaiga. Kagome teve um pressentimento.

– Estou sentindo a presença de um fragmento da Jóia Shikon! Atrás de você, Inu-yasha!

– Eu sei! Eu posso sentir o fedor!

O hanyou virou-se e cortou as árvores atrás de si. Surgiu uma criatura enorme, lembrava um tatu, com espinhos compridos nas costas, formando um penteado meio-punk.

– Carne fresca... – Disse o youkai, olhando para Kagome. – Carne humana fresca.

A jovem esbugalhou os olhos e recuou uns dois passos.

– Hei! Espera aí! Eu não vou virar o seu jantar!

– Kagome! Onde está o fragmento?!

O youkai avançou sobre ela, prendendo-a contra uma árvore com suas garras. Ao erguer seus olhos na direção do monstro, pôde ver o fragmento nitidamente.

– Na garganta dele! Dentro da garganta, Inu-yasha!

Ele avançou sobre o monstro e cortou os espinhos de suas costas. Grande quantidade de sangue jorrou, atingindo Inu-yasha, mas parecia que o golpe não havia causado nenhum efeito sobre o youkai, que continuava a mantê-la cativa.

– Maldição! Mas que sangue fedorento! – Tentou cobrir o nariz, mas estava coberto de sangue. Aquele cheiro o estava deixando tonto.

– Inu-yasha! – Gritou a jovem.

– Vou provar a sua cabeça primeiro! – O monstro colocou para fora uma língua fina, comprida e gosmenta, que enrolou no pescoço de Kagome.

– Seu monstro desgraçado! – Tentou chegar até ela, mas sua visão estava embaçada e seus sentidos desorientados.

Foi quando se fez ouvir um rugido e Kirara surgiu da floresta. Ela pulou sobre a lateral da cabeça do youkai, destroçando a língua e a boca e libertando a colegial. Mais sangue de odor fétido jorrou, respingando sobre Kagome, enquanto a criatura se debatia de um lado para o outro em agonia.

– Nossa! Obrigada, Kirara! – Agradeceu a jovem, enquanto era retirada de perto do monstro pela amiga youkai, arrastando-a pela gola de sua blusa. – Tem um fragmento na garganta dele. Acha que consegue tirá-lo?

Kirara acenou com a cabeça e avançou no pescoço da criatura, agarrando-o com suas presas. O youkai balançou-se de um lado para o outro até Kirara conseguir estraçalhar o pescoço dele, removendo o pedaço em que estava o fragmento e levando-o para a colegial. Ela prontamente o examinou, localizando e removendo o fragmento e, como resultado, o youkai se desfez, restando apenas os ossos de sua carcaça pelo chão. O hanyou aproximou-se, mas caiu sobre os joelhos, fazendo com que a jovem corresse em sua direção e o amparasse.

– Kagome, você está bem? – Perguntou ele, meio atordoado.

– Sim, estou... Mas você está precisando de um banho. – Comentou ela, tentando disfarçar o quão preocupada estava com ele.

– Você também não está cheirando muito bem... – Desmaiou.

– Kirara, me ajude a levar Inu-yasha de volta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estavam todos ao redor da fogueira. Quer dizer, de um lado estavam o monge, a exterminadora e o filhote de raposa cobrindo o nariz e, do outro, estavam o hanyou, a colegial e a youkai destransformada. O cheiro era insuportável e quem mais fedia era o próprio Inu-yasha mal-humorado. Ele estava sentado, emburrado, encostado em uma árvore.

– Vocês podiam ser mais educados. – Comentou a jovem, também com a mão sobre o nariz.

– Desculpe, Kagome-chan... – Comentou Sango. – Mas vocês estão fedendo muito.

– É por causa do sangue fedorento daquele bicho. Até derrubou o Inu-yasha. Quem acabou me salvando foi a Kirara. – Completou a colegial.

– Você quer parar de ficar dizendo isso, Kagome! Você sabe como o meu nariz é sensível! – Sua irritação era visível.

– É brincadeirinha, Inu-yasha... – Desculpou-se ela, abanando uma das mãos na direção dele. A outra continuava cobrindo seu nariz.

Ai... O que eu não daria por um banho agora...

– Tem um rio mais adiante.

– Sério? Mas por que você não disse isso antes? – Começou a revirar as coisas dentro de sua enorme mochila amarela.– Que bom! Nós vamos poder nos livrar desse fedor. – Pegou uma sacola branca.

– Bahh... Bobagem! Amanhã o cheiro já sumiu.

– Você não acha que vai ficar assim a noite toda, não e? Você está coberto de sangue e fedendo!

– Você é muito chata, sabia?

– VOCÊ VAI TOMAR BANHO!

– PÁRE DE FICAR ME DANDO ORDENS!

Os outros três que assistiam a cena se espantaram e Shippou pulou assustado no colo de Sango.

– Eles brigam tanto que dá medo... – Sussurrou ele, com um visível arrepio correndo por suas costas.

– Pelo menos as coisas voltaram ao normal. – Comentou o monge, cobrindo um pouco a boca com uma das mãos para evitar ser escutado pelos dois que discutiam.

– Você acha isso normal, Houshi-sama?

– Bom, é o mais normal que eles podem ser, Sango.

Kagome levantou-se e assumiu uma posição ameaçadora diante do teimoso hanyou, com os braços retesos ao longo do corpo e punhos cerrados.

– Se você não tomar banho por bem, vai tomar por mal! Kirara! – A youkai mais que prontamente transformou-se em fera. Kagome colocou um par de toalhas na sacola e deu para ela segurar com a boca. – Senta! – O colar no pescoço do hanyou brilhou e ele caiu de cara no chão.

– Mas porque diabos você fez isso, Kagome? – Resmungou ele, com o rosto ainda colado na grama.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas agarrou-o pela orelha e saiu arrastando-o.

– Hei! – Reclamou ele. – Não puxe desse jeito! Vai com calma! – Sem muita escolha, ele teve que seguir com ela.

– Eu vou dar banho em você! Kirara, venha também.

E saiu arrastando Inu-yasha, seguida por Kirara. Os três remanescentes no acampamento estavam perplexos.

– Eu ouvi bem? – Perguntou Sango ao monge. – Ela vai dar banho no Inu-yasha?

– Ai... Ai... Que cara de sorte...

– Houshi-sama! – Deu um cascudo nele.

– Ai! – Alisou o topo da cabeça. – O que foi que eu fiz?

_Continua..._


	3. Uma Noite Especial

**Capítulo 3 - Uma Noite Especial**

Chegaram em um trecho do rio que possuía uma pequena queda d'água desembocando em uma enorme área, quase uma lagoa. Kagome largou a orelha de Inu-yasha, pegou a sacola com Kirara e começou a remexer nela. A youkai, por sua vez, se destransformou e pulou no rio para limpar-se. Até aquele momento, o hanyou já havia esgotado seu vasto repertorio de blasfêmias e xingamentos durante o caminho. Limitou-se a agitar os braços no ar enquanto berrava.

– Você ficou maluca por acaso? – Foi quando ela lhe deu um lindo embrulho amarrado com um laço colorido. – Ah... O que é isso? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

– É um presente. Comprei da última vez que estive em casa. – Sorriu como se nada houvesse acontecido até aquele momento.

E como ela sempre fazia, quebrou seu mau-humor com um gesto que o deixara completamente desconcertado. "Maldição! Como ela consegue?" Ficou observando aquele embrulho em suas mãos e o restante do aborrecimento que pairava em seu rosto foi trocado por um semblante mais gentil. "Ninguém nunca me deu um presente antes..."

– Um presente? Por que... por que você está me dando...

– Era para eu te dar isso só na semana que vem, mas eu não agüentei esperar.

– O que tem na semana que vem? – Perguntou ele confuso.

– É o nosso aniversário. – Ela sorriu.

– Ah? O quê? Que história é essa de aniversário? – Agora sim, não entendia mais nada.

– Inu-yasha, você se esqueceu? – Ela elevou as mãos na altura do peito e ficou dedilhando uma na outra. – Daqui a seis dias vai fazer um ano que a gente se conheceu. Eu não podia me esquecer, afinal é data do meu aniversário...

– Já faz um ano? – Ficou completamente sem graça. – Me desculpe, Kagome, eu me esqueci... Não trouxe nenhum presente...

– Tudo bem, Inu-yasha. Nós temos passado por tanta coisa ultimamente... Além do mais, você já me deu o melhor presente de todos.

Ele coçou a cabeça, meio confuso. Não se lembrava de ter dado a ela nenhum um presente.

– Que presente foi esse?

– Eu mesma... Minha alma de volta. Obrigada. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria conseguido. Eu sei que isso custou muito caro para você.

– Pare de ficar se desculpando, Kagome. Eu já te disse que não me arrependo da escolha que fiz. Perder a Kikyou foi muito difícil, mas quando eu parei para pensar, percebi que a Kikyou que eu amei... A minha Kikyou... Ela nunca existiu. Mas, você sempre esteve comigo, sem nunca pedir nada em troca e já me tirou do inferno tantas vezes que já perdi a conta... Sou eu quem tem que agradecer, Kagome.

Ela o abraçou com um sorriso encantador e tão de repente que ele quase derrubou o presente para recebê-la em seus braços.

– Inu-yasha... – Separou-se dele e o encarou. – Por falar em aniversário, quando é o seu?

– O quê? – Ele coçou a cabeça, com feição de dúvida. – Eu, eu não sei, ora.

– Como assim não sabe?

– Bem, eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança de aniversário de quando eu era pequeno e, depois que a minha mãe morreu, eu fiquei sozinho. Com o tempo, eu acabei esquecendo.

– Mas agora você não está mais sozinho.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu sei.

– Tive uma idéia. Você quer fazer aniversário junto comigo?

– Junto com você?

– É. Foi nesse dia que eu quebrei o lacre que te prendia, se lembra? É como se você tivesse nascido de novo.

– Até que nesse ponto você tem razão...

– Então está decidido. Nós fazemos aniversário no mesmo dia. Agora abre o seu presente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e abriu o embrulho que, para sua confusão, era um short branco.

– O que é isso?

– É um short. Você pode usar por debaixo da roupa...

– Você quer que eu use essa coisinha?

– ...Ou para nadar. É para você não ficar pelado quando for nadar comigo.

– Usar esse tal de short, ficar pelado... Qual é a diferença, Kagome?

– Deixa de conversa, Inu-yasha, e veste o short. Eu vou ali atrás colocar o meu maiô. Na vai olhar, viu?

– Por acaso eu me chamo Miroku?

Ela foi para trás de uma árvore se trocar. Inu-yasha ficou observando aquela estranha peça de roupa. "Um presente..." Sorriu para si mesmo e começou a trocar de roupa. Depois se sentou e ficou esperando por Kagome. "Por que eu estou tão ansioso? Não tem nada de mais, a gente só vai nadar... juntos..." Procurou distrair-se enquanto aguardava e ficou observando a pequena Kirara sair do rio, sacudir-se para remover o excesso de água e deitar-se sossegadamente.

– Você já se vestiu? – Perguntou a jovem, ainda atrás da árvore.

– Já sim! "Se é que dá para dizer que eu esteja vestido."

Quando Kagome finalmente saiu de detrás da árvore, ele levantou-se e ficou encantado olhando para ela. Não era o maiô colorido de sempre. Este era todo branco, sem alças, estilo tomara-que-caia. Ela ficou ruborizada, pois percebeu o olhar dele. Mas ela mesma não podia deixar de admirar o corpo bem definido que ele tinha.

– Tem alguma coisa errada, Inu-yasha? – Começou ela, tentando contornar a situação.

– Ah, nada. – Ele ruborizou e baixou o olhar. – Esse aí é diferente. Ficou melhor em você, o outro era muito colorido.

– Obrigada. Você também ficou muito bem. – Desviou o olhar e pegou as roupas. Foi até sua sacola, pegou uma barra de sabão e um carretel com corda de nylon que entregou a Inu-yasha. – Enquanto eu lavo essas roupas, você monta um varal para estendê-las.

– Ta bom.

Ela começou a lavar as roupas e ele montou o varal como ela pedira, cruzando a corda de nylon por algumas árvores. Enquanto Kagome estendia as roupas, ele, talvez pela falta do que fazer, começou a remexer na sacola que ela trouxera igual criança.  
– Para que tantos potinhos, Kagome?

– Ora, Inu-yasha. São cremes para o corpo e shampoo e creme para o cabelo. – Explicou ela, sem sequer voltar os olhos para ele. Estava distraída pendurando as roupas.

– E precisa de tudo isso só para tomar um banho? – Abriu um dos potes e cheirou. – Pelo menos o cheiro é bom.

– São cuidados especiais para a pele e os cabelos. Você devia experimentar.

– Experimentar? – Ele já havia enfiado o dedo dentro do pote para testar a consistência do creme e ficou observando aquela substância pastosa em sua mão com uma sombra de dúvida no rosto. – Ta bom... Argh!

O grito dele chamou a atenção dela que se virou para saber o que havia acontecido.

– O que foi, Inu... – Ele estava esfregando a boca em um dos braços e segurando um dos potinhos com o outro. – ...Yasha?

– O cheiro pode até ser bom, mas o gosto é horrível!

Ela revirou os olhos e deu de ombros.

– Ai... Ai... – Sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou o potinho. – Isso não é para comer. Se comer pode até passar mal.

– E por que você não me disse isso antes? – Gritou ele, mal-humorado.

– Vem. Eu vou mostrar como se usam esses potinhos. Vamos tomar banho.

A noite foi passando, mas para eles, o tempo havia parado. Estavam envolvidos um com o outro. Faziam aquelas brincadeiras de jogar água um no outro. Kagome nunca o havia visto tão feliz como naquela noite. Só a brilhante lua cheia no céu era testemunha dos dois. No local onde estavam, o rio formava uma lagoa. Com algumas partes tão profundas que não se podia ver o fundo. De repente, ela escorregou em alguma coisa e caiu, porém Inu-yasha a segurou.

– Você está bem, Kagome?

– Sim... estou...

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ele a segurava firmemente e ela apoiava seus braços em seu peito. Então a jovem escorregou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou docemente. No começo o hanyou ficou sem jeito, mas depois, retribuiu o abraço. "Sinto um calor tão forte em meu coração. E uma paz tão grande. Diferente de quando eu estava com a Kikyou." Afastou os cabelos dela e ficaram de rosto colado um no outro por alguns instantes.

– Você é a razão que eu tenho para continuar a viver, Kagome. – Sussurrou ele.

Ela estremeceu um instante, surpresa. Só pôde passar a mão pela nuca dele enquanto falava, também aos sussurros.

– Eu te amo, Inu-yasha.

"Me ama?" Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e seu corpo tremia. Apoiou seu rosto no ombro dela.

– Eu... também... Kagome...

Ela então levantou rosto dele para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos e sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso que o tirou das garras da morte. Ele também sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dela um pouco mais. Ela também fez o mesmo, mas antes que seus lábios se tocassem, Shippou surgiu do meio da floresta gritando.

– Kagome! Kagome!

Até a pequena Kirara deu um pulo do cantinho onde estava tirando um cochilo. Por causa do susto, Kagome acabou se enrolando com as palavras.

– Inu-yasha, senta! – Levou a mão à boca, mas era tarde demais. Tentou ajudá-lo a levantar a cabeça para que não se afogasse, mas ele a afastou rudemente.

– Você ficou maluca?! – Exclamou ele, sentando-se na margem.

– Desculpa! Desculpa! Foi sem querer! Eu queria dizer "se abaixa" e não "senta".

E o colar de Inu-yasha mais uma vez brilhou, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara na lama do rio.

– Maldição! – Levantou-se furioso. – Você quer parar de dizer isso?!

– Ta bom, não precisa gritar comigo. Já disse que foi sem querer.

– Humph! – Cruzou os braços. – Você e suas desculpas! Desculpe isso, desculpe aquilo! Mas quem sempre acaba de cara no chão sou eu!

– Inu-yasha, deixa de ser chato! – Intercedeu o filhote de raposa. – Para começo de conversa, se você não fosse assim tão nervosinho, não tinha esse colar no seu pescoço. Em segundo lugar, o que você estava fazendo com a Kagome ali no rio, heim?

O hanyou ferveu, pegou o pequeno Shippou e deu-lhe meia dúzia de cascudos.

– Isso não é da sua conta, seu fofoqueiro! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ai, ai, ai, Inu-yasha! – Soltou-se. – É que vocês estavam demorando tanto que eu fiquei preocupado!

– Então agora que já viu que estamos bem... SE MANDA, PIRRALHO!

– Ta bom, ta bom! – Saiu correndo pela mata.

– Isso não foi nada gentil, Inu-yasha. – Disse ela, com uma feição emburrada. – Ele não fez por mal.

– É, assim como você... – Virou o rosto e deixou notório o tom de ironia que usara.

– Uhh! Seu cabeça-dura, eu já pedi desculpas! "É melhor eu me acalmar, não adianta nada eu me estourar agora..." Inu-yasha, anda vai, deixa disso... Vem nadar comigo...

Ele se limitou a mexeu a orelha e olhar a jovem de rabo de olho.

– Eu estou muito bem aqui. – Falou com descaso.

– Então é assim? Pode ficar aí com esse mau-humor que eu vou nadar sozinha!

– Bahh... Pode ir! Eu não estou nem aí!

– Grosso! – Se afastou para uma parte mais profunda e mergulhou.

Ele ficou observando a superfície da água e começou a se desarmar. Para falar a verdade, estava arrependido de ter brigado com ela. "Seu idiota! Tratá-la daquele jeito depois do que aconteceu... Idiota!" Ficou ali sentado esperando-a retornar para pedir desculpas. Kirara mexeu suas orelhinhas levantou a cabeça e depois foi até o hanyou e ficou lhe puxando o short.

– Ah, o que foi, Kirara?

A pequena youkai correu até a margem do rio guinchando em sua direção.

– Ela está demorando, não é? Ela nada bem, mas já faz tempo... – Observou algumas bolhas surgirem. Levantou-se rapidamente, tirou a Tessaiga da bainha e entrou no rio. – Kirara, fique de olho por aqui que eu vou buscar a Kagome!

As águas eram escuras e a luz da lua proporcionava pouca visibilidade. Localizou a jovem enrolada em algumas plantas no fundo. Quanto mais ela tentava se soltar, mais presa ficava. Ela já estava quase sem ar. Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um pouco de ar com um beijo. Depois, com precisão cirúrgica, cortou as plantas e a ajudou a subir. Sentaram-se na margem enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

– Kagome...

– Eu sou... – Era visível sua dificuldade para falar e respirar. – ...mesmo uma idiota!... Devia ter prestado... mais atenção... – Levantou-se e foi em direção de sua mochila. Ficou meio tonta e caiu sobre os joelhos. – Que... droga...

– Não devia se esforçar assim. – Disse ele, amparando-a com extrema preocupação.

– Eu estou bem... Só preciso... descansar um pouco...

Ele pegou uma toalha e enrolou nela. Recostou-se em uma árvore e a manteve em seus braços para aquecê-la.

– Isso tudo é culpa minha. Se eu não fosse tão cabeça-dura... Me desculpe.

– Está tudo bem... Inu-yasha. – Normalmente ela se sentiria envergonhada por estar ali, deitada nos braços dele, mas agora era diferente. Estava nos braços de quem amava. Ele estava ali por ela.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo. No dia seguinte, ele acordou com os primeiros raios-de-sol em seu rosto. "Será que tudo não passou de um sonho?" Então percebeu que ela ainda repousava em seu peito, dormindo tranqüilamente. "Que bom que não foi um sonho." Acariciou levemente os cabelos dela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Eu quero ver também, Miroku. – O filhote de raposa sussurrou.

– Shii! Shippou fica quieto, senão ele vai nos ouvir! Além do mais, isso é impróprio para crianças.

– O Inu-yasha está sem roupa? – Perguntou Sango.

– Não, ele está vestido. – O monge respondeu.

Ela forçou a vista e mesmo assim ainda não estava convencida.

– Com o quê, Houshi-sama?

– Boa pergunta... – Deu de ombros. – Deixa para lá. O importante é que as coisas estão indo bem.

– Deixa eu ver...– Insistia o pequeno Shippou.

Os três estavam escondidos atrás de uma moita. Como Inu-yasha e Kagome não tinham voltado durante a noite, resolveram procurá-los e os encontraram ali, nas margens do rio. Na tentativa de ver o que estava acontecendo, Shippou acabou empurrando Miroku para o lado, que caiu sobre Sango.

– Desculpe, Sango. – Disse ele, com aquele jeito meio sem graça.

– Está tudo bem, mas você se incomoda de sair de cima de mim?

– Tudo bem, eu só preciso me apoiar direito e... – Não resistiu e colocou a mão sobre o peito de Sango.

SLAPT!

– Seu tarado!

O grito da exterminadora fez um escândalo que chamou a atenção de Inu-yasha e acordou Kagome, porém nenhum dos dois saiu do lugar. Shippou foi o primeiro que saiu correndo.

– Ela está uma fera! – Gritava ele enquanto voltava correndo para o acampamento.

Em seguida, Sango saiu da moita furiosa. Lançou um olhar que fuzilou Inu-yasha.

– Qual é o problema, Sango-chan? – Perguntou a colegial, ainda com cara de sono.

– Vocês podiam pelo menos ter avisado que iam passar a noite fora! Mas deve ter sido esse irresponsável do Inu-yasha que te convenceu! Os homens são uns imbecis! Eu vou preparar o café... Vocês dois não demorem!

O casal sentado ao pé da árvore se entreolhou, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Só podia ter sido uma coisa...

– Monge depravado... – Os dois falaram em uníssono.

Então Miroku saiu da moita, apoiado em seu bastão somente com um braço, o outro parecia estar deslocado. Mancava de uma perna, tinha um olho roxo e um monte de galos na cabeça.

– E aí? – Começou ele, tentando disfarçar. – Tudo bem com vocês?

– Eu acho que não dá para dizer o mesmo de você... – Riu da situação do monge. – Até parece que foi atropelado...

– É, pois é... – Percebeu que os dois estavam muito íntimos. Kagome sentada no meio das pernas de Inu-yasha, com a mão sobre o peito dele e ele com as mãos ao redor da cintura dela. "Mas o que é aquilo que ele está vestindo?" Foi então que percebeu o olhar de Inu-yasha. Era do tipo "SE MANDA!". – Bem, eu já vou indo... Até mais tarde.

– Mas que sujeitinho mais enxerido... – Percebeu que ela o olhava. – O que foi, Kagome? Você não está mais zangada comigo, está?

– Não, seu bobo. Está tudo bem... É melhor ir andando. – Tentou sair, mas ele não deixou. – O que foi?

– Quero terminar uma coisa que começamos.

– O quê?

– Isso...

Finalmente a beijou. Ela ficou surpresa no começo, mas retribuiu o beijo com todo seu coração. Segundos, minutos, não importava. Eles estavam juntos agora. Quando se deram por satisfeitos com o beijo, ficaram ali, de rosto colado, testa a testa, sorrindo um para o outro. Nada mais importava...

**> FIM **


End file.
